


My Sister's Lovers

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, des tranches de vie je dirais, edgy af, underground un peu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Recueil de minis OS sur tout et n'importe quoi, des sujets cools comme des sujets "compliqués".Le titre n'a rien à voir, c'est pour l'ésthétique.





	1. Hey now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodyDisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/gifts).



> Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'a poussée à revenir ici, c'est très déstabilisant.  
> Pour ce premier Os bah... il se passe rien, j'aime bien écrire sur rien. Et puis pour une fois j'ai testé le "je", et ce "je" là n'a pas de genre donc imaginez qui vous voulez.

La fenêtre ne s’ouvre pas, plus vraiment. Je n’ai pas tant fait d’efforts pour ça et puis quelque part ce n’est pas de ma faute. Ma taille n’est pas le problème, j’ai juste peur de me faire mal, de me cogner la tête ou de passer par-dessus sans dire au revoir. C’est vrai, le dixième étage est plus que mortel ; le grand saut n’a d’issue que la dernière chute avant le néant.

Je pourrais bien me passer du vent, de l’air, ou de je ne sais quel autre élément du vice encore, mais la cigarette a ses limites.

Ce n’est qu’après trois jours que je décide de demander de l’aide à mon voisin, un garçon aux habitudes étranges mais qui, j’imagine, saura m’accommoder.

Quand il ouvre la porte la première fois je me retiens de rire. Sa taille ne dépasse pas la mienne et son visage me rappelle celui de mon frère que je n’ai pas vu depuis sept ans. Quand il parle, sa langue ne roule pas et il relâche les voyelles avec lenteur. Même si avec tous les efforts du monde il souhaite bien le cacher, je l’entends très bien, son accent étranger.

Français ou belge, je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Il voyage, m’informe-t-il avec intérêt quand il dépasse le palier de ma porte. L’appartement est rangé comme celui d’un étudiant, ce que je  suis et ce qu’il doit être aussi mais son regard est nostalgique. L’odeur du tabac ne le fait pas grimacer quand il passe près de la petite cuisine dans le salon.

Je lui indique la fenêtre incriminée, lui exposant mes craintes sans honte et il semble les comprendre.

-C’est juste l’articulation qui est tordue, affirme-t-il après avoir inspecté le tout avec un regard entendu.

-Tu arriverais à la remettre en place ? lui demandé-je.

Il hoche la tête.

-Si tu veux bien m’aider, dit-il en souriant.

Et c’est après deux essais, un fou rire et une tentative de mort accidentelle, mon problème de fenêtre est réglé. Je me tourne vers mon invité alors que je me pose contre le comptoir de la cuisine et tire un petit sachet caché en dessous. Il me regarde silencieusement, les yeux concentrés et brillants. Son sourire s’agrandit quand il reconnait le contenu.

-Un joint ? lui proposé-je avec défiance.

Pas besoin de réponse, son visage parle pour lui.

La fumée qui nous enveloppe et qui s’évapore autour de nous dance contre les murs, contre le verre avant de disparaitre sous le soleil qui se couche.

Martin (dont le nom m’avait échappé), fume comme n’importe quel type de son âge. Vingt-sept ans, il en fait vingt-deux, mais ce n’est pas ce qui importe. Son dos est posé contre le mur, son joint entre les doigts et les yeux étendus dans le vague. Son t-shirt bordeaux lui fait perdre en maturité et me rappelle les beaux jours auprès de ma famille.

Nous discutons platement, de tout et de rien, suivant la musique qui s’échappe de mon enceinte. Sa voix change, devient plus grave quand il me révèle qu’il n’est plus étudiant, qu’il a, au contraire, un métier stable. Journaliste, reporter à l’international.

-C’est pour ça que tu es là quatre mois sur douze, je murmure comme une affirmation et il acquiesce en silence avant de me sourire chaleureusement.

L’après-midi touche lentement à sa fin mais je décide de le garder plus longtemps. Il a la parole bien faite, ses mots ne flanchent pas et même défoncé, il sait comment m’intéresser. Ses récits de voyages me font rire, parfois salement mais son humour involontaire fait partie du charme.

-Qui t’attend en France ? je demande en m’allongeant sur le sol.

-Personne, ma famille sans doute, mais je suis bien ici.

-Des amis ?

Je ris en voyant son expression exaspérée.

-J’ai des gars qui crèvent de me revoir. D’autres qui ne veulent plus de moi, mais je crois que c’est légitime, avoue-t-il à demi-mot.

Je crache la fumée bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Il est pensif, pas si heureux que ça.

-Reste-ici alors.

Il considère ma réponse en silence. Je me redresse sur les coudes et l’observe avec insistance, attendant une réponse. Il écrase son joint dans le cendrier et se laisse choir sur le sol. La lumière reflète ses pupilles qui ne sont plus que des remords.

-Si c’était si simple.

Et ses yeux se ferment, fatigués.

 

 

 

 


	2. A voix haute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pour nos bro,sis et inter bro - sis, big bro, big sis et gamins et gamines en colère, vous avez raisons de l'être).

Le garçon la fixe avec admiration mais pour tout dire, c’est plutôt elle qui rougit face à son courage. Son visage est défini à la craie et ses cheveux au fusain. Ses mains sont cachées par son sweat à la longueur assumée, déformé volontairement par ses ongles nus qui torturent ses manches avec ferveur. L’impatience face à la caméra et le micro lui donne l’air d’un enfant des radios pirates, faignant l’indifférence, le mépris et la défiance.

Selon ses dires, il a quinze ans, bientôt seize, renommé Alex par décision autonome qui n’est et ne sera jamais remise en cause.

Valentine relit une dernière fois ses questions, regarde sa montre et soupire.

-On risque de commencer en retard, informe-t-elle.

-C’est pas grave j’ai tout mon temps, assure l’adolescent avec empressement.

La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement puis, voyant que son collègue n’est toujours pas arrivé, se penche sur la table en décalant ses feuilles et son stylo. Elle se rattache les cheveux sous le regard attentif de Alex qui n’a toujours pas bougé.

-Tu as déjà été interviewé auparavant il me semble, non ? lui demande Valentine, le poignet contre la joue.

-Oui, mais j’ai jamais été filmé, déclare-t-il d’une petite voix.

-C’est stressant au début mais ça se passe toujours bien, le rassure-t-elle en faisant un clin d’œil.

-Ce qui est stressant ce surtout de savoir que je vais passer devant un million de téléspectateurs.

Son expression mutine se casse un peu et laisse place à un visage plus hybride, moins adulte.

-C’est important ce que tu fais, lui fais alors remarquer Valentine. Et très courageux de ta part.

-Merci.

Il enroule ses bras nerveusement autour de ses avant-bras, l’air soucieux. Valentine le dévisage quelques instants, jette un coup d’œil à ses questions puis reporte encore une fois son attention sur lui.

-Tu peux encore refuser tu sais.

Alex secoue la tête.

-Non, comme vous dites c’est important. C’est plus que de la représentation, je veux donner un coup d’éclat, pouvoir faire parler les voix silencieuses. Nos voix silencieuses.

Son air déterminé réchauffe le cœur de la journaliste. Sa jeunesse, ses joies et ses souffrances lui rappelle ses premières heures dans le métier à aller dénicher les perles rares. Des gens aux cœurs battants, jamais trop lisses et dont la vie leur avait craché dessus ou contraire, leur avait permis de laver celles des autres.

-Je vais bien insister à la production pour que le sujet soit le plus documenté possible pour les reportages annexes, déclare-t-elle, l’air de rien.

-Pour éviter les gaffes, ajoute Alex un petit sourire en coin.

-Pour éviter les gaffes, répète Valentine.

A côté d’elle déboule Pierre et son matériel, visiblement essoufflé.

-Désolé pour le retard, s’empresse-t-il de s’excuser.

Valentine roule des yeux mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Elle laisse son ami et collègue s’installer sur la chaise à sa droite. Alex se redresse, le visage devenu clair.

Le son et la caméra s’allument.

Valentine sort le micro et le silence est fort. Après une énième seconde, sa voix s’élève et elle le présente, sans fautes, sans maladresses.

La parole lui est donnée et Alex, inspire,

Puis respire, à voix haute.


	3. End of story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sujet assez grave donc je pose ces quelques avertissements : mention de suicide, d’attentat et de perte d'un être cher (oui je sais c'est pas hyper réjouissant).  
> Ça prend place aux USA.

 

Martin attend, avec son café, que l’heure tourne pour qu’enfin, il puisse s’en aller. La salle qui l’accueille n’est pas réconfortante, mais elle n’est pas non plus repoussante. La neutralité a parfois cet aspect de ralenti, ou le bon ou le mauvais sont horizontalement installés dans un espace aseptisé.

Son téléphone est en silencieux, l’écran pourtant toujours allumé. Les messages et les appels manqués, les réseaux sociaux affluent sans discontinuité. Il pourrait aisément y répondre pour les faire tous patienter mais pour le moment, cela lui semble inapproprié.

Une femme est assise à quelques mètres de lui, une main sur le front, le visage baissé. Ses membres ne bougent pas, ses pieds comme son autre main étendue sur la table de verre.

Non en effet, Martin n’a pas envie de déranger cette femme qui vient de perdre son enfant.

Sa première réaction, quand il a appris la nouvelle, a été non pas de sentir la compassion ou la tristesse, mais l’incompréhension. Pas celle du geste ou de l’évènement, simplement celle de l’information pure et simple « cette femme a perdu son enfant ». On lui en a déjà parlé, il l’a déjà lu : il est difficile d’imaginer le ressenti d’un tel drame. Le cerveau lui-même ne peut le concevoir.

Lui n’a pas d’enfant, du moins pas encore, alors ces émotions-là ne sont que des abstractions dans son esprit, des morceaux de documents, films, livres, pour qui le décès d’un enfant a déjà été abordé.

La situation pourtant, n’a pas été calme, quand enfin, il a quitté sa chambre pour signer ses papiers de sortis. Une jambe blessée au court d’un reportage, trois jours de repos à l’hôpital.

Les couloirs se sont agités et les aides-soignants, infirmiers, médecins ont pressé le pas. Un attentat suicide, selon la rumeur. Quarante-trois blessés, dont cinq gravement.

Pas de mort à déplorer pour le moment sinon le garçon de cette femme.

Quarante-huit heures après l’accident, Martin ne s’est pas présenté en tant que journaliste. Il lui a juste proposé, poliment et dans la confusion, si elle désirait de l’aide. Elle a lui simplement demandé de rester, en attendant que les enquêteurs fassent leur travail. Ils se sont retrouvés, seuls, dans une salle de repos.

La femme depuis ce moment n’a pas décroché un mot. Martin non plus, mais que dire ? Son fils est mort et ce, en voulant emporter avec lui la vie d’autres personnes. Il aurait dû ressentir de la colère ou de l’indifférence mais au final, rien.

« Il a eu ce qu’il a mérité »

Il ne connait rien. Elle, ou son fils, leur histoire, le pourquoi. Il ne lui a même pas demandé son nom.

« Personne n’a le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres » C’est ce que ses nombreux voyages lui ont appris. La mort n’apporte rien sinon la haine, la douleur.

Puis le silence.

Comme beaucoup, il pourrait se contenter de fustiger ce garçon et par extension, sa famille. Les parents, les frères, les sœurs, tous à pointer du doigt. Effectivement, c’est une réaction qui a toujours existé.  

Mais Martin ne fait rien et ne ressent rien de tel. Il y a juste là, au creux de la poitrine, ce sentiment de compassion.

-Je savais qu’il partirait un jour, murmure la femme, le coupant court dans ses pensées.

Martin relève la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle ne le regarde pas.

-Mais pas si tôt, et pas comme ça, continue-t-elle. Sa voix se casse subitement et elle éclate en sanglot.

Martin baisse les yeux, ne savant quoi faire.

-Si seulement, si seulement je l’avais vu venir, murmure-t-elle, mais ça n’aurait rien changé.

Il y a de nouveau un silence dans la salle, coupé par quelques larmes.

-Je suis désolé, souffle Martin après une minute.

Les pleurs ne tarissent pas et deviennent, au fur et à mesure, l’illustration de cette femme complètement effondrée, perdue entre le désespoir et la culpabilité. Seule, pas de mari, d’épouse, de compagnon, de compagne, ou de il ne savait qui pour affronter cette horreur avec elle.

Dix minutes passent sans parler  et c’est dans cet espace confiné que Martin subit le lourd poids des mots qui ne sortent pas.

-Quel est son nom, demande-t-il alors, quand les larmes ont cessé.

La femme relève pour la première fois le regard et le fixe. Ses yeux sont brillants et ses joues trempées.

-Pardon ?

-Votre fils, comment s’app-

-William, il s’appelle William.

Martin hoche la tête.

-Je ne connais pas les raisons, je ne connais rien. Comme vous, je ne sais rien, je ne vous ai jamais vue et je ne saurais sans doute pas plus de ce qu’il y a dans cette salle mais je… je veux vous dire que…

Il se mord la lèvre et cherche ses mots. La femme le dévisage sans un mot.

-En tant que regard extérieur, je ne vous juge pas. Sincèrement, je ne vous jugerais pas non plus demain ou dans dix ans.

La voix de Martin est grave, compatissante mais aussi peu assurée, comme s’il n’est pas si sûr de ses mots et de leur impact.

Pourtant le visage de la femme s’adoucit –un peu- et ses mots semblent l’apaiser.

-D’autres le feront à votre place vous savez, d’autres insulteront mon fils et à raison.

Elle inspire longuement.

-Je ne réalise pas vraiment. Ce soir ou demain, je pleurerais encore sa disparition, le pourquoi du comment. Je voudrais comprendre qu’est ce qui n’a pas été chez lui ou moi pour qu’il en arrive là. Ce ne sont que de questions sans réponses.  

Son expression change et elle devient plus sérieuse, comme si tout prenait sens.

-J’ai déjà reçu tellement de messages. Des amis m’ont demandée, à demi-mot, de l’oublier, mais je ne peux pas. William est mon fils et je l’aime.

Martin lui sourit tristement et lui tend maladroitement la main. Elle se presse de la serrer entre la sienne.

Non vraiment, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir, à lui ou à elle.

Depuis lors, surement dès les premières heures, elle a pardonné à William les souffrances qu’elle endure en ce moment. Sans doute que, l’amour pour son enfant a été plus fort, autrement tout cela aurait péri à jamais.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs choses m'ont inspirée pour ce texte.  
> D'abord le TEDx Talk de Andrew Solomon "Love, no matter what" qui est trouvable sur YT avec des sous-titres. Puis un extrait d'un texte "On the Purpose of Human Life" de Roberta Grimes dans "Liberating Jesus". Ça n'a pas grand chose à voir mais le côté métaphysique m'a beaucoup plu.


End file.
